Noble Families of Norvos
The city of Norvos is split into two distinct regions, the High City and the Low City. The wealthy residents of the city all reside within the High City, their manses built around the Fortress-Temple of the Bearded Priests and the Bell Tower, from which Noom, Narrah and Nyel ring. It is from the noble families of the city that the Bearded Priests choose the magisters, but it is rarely the Head of the family that is selected, for concerns of preference to the well-being of their family rather than the best interests of the city are thought to cloud their judgement and decision-making. Main Families Ahrohr Most famed in recent years for Vargen Ahrohr, the man considered responsible by many for the alliance between Norvos and Qohor, as officiated at the Treaty at Dagger Lake, the Ahrohr family resides in a manse constructed of marble and granite, in contrast the slate and limestone from which most of the High City is constructed. The Ahrohrs own land with the Hills of Norvos to the north, and through it utilise trade with the nearby city of Lorath to further increase their wealth and standing. Essoran "Strongest in Faith" is a a phrase often attributed to the Essorans, and the family seems to display the rewards of their piety. Their manse is nestled closely to the construction of the Fortress-Temple itself, and designed to mimic the design somewhat, using the same grey-stone bricks and simple patterning. The Essoran family once owned great swathes of land along the Noyne, but has since gifted it to the Bearded Priests as a sign of continued reverence. They also have a presence on the Magister's council, in the form of Paekiro Essoran. Nearing five-and-ninety years, Paekiro first became magister after the death of his father Madiro, and seeing the same strong faith and righteousness in his son, was chosen by the Bearded Priests to take his place. Golathis Involved heavily in the timber industry joint with Qohor to the east, the Golathis family owns many of the lumberyards along the Dock Front, which process and prepare items from Qohor for further transportation. Disapproving of the other noble families and magisters eagerness to appease the Dothraki with gifts, the magister chosen from House Golathis, Thoror has made plan his desire to cleanse Essos of the horselords for much longer than the nineteen years he has served. Trim but muscular, Thoror is as capable at ruling the city of Norvos as he is handy with his axe, the Valyrian Steel repurposed from a broadsword taken from the offerings being carried back to Vaes Dothrak by a passing minor khalasar. It was Thoror who encouraged the Priests to refuse tribute to Khal Azho, and for it the Low City burned. Hotah The Hotah family are a family split in two by internal conflict, as twin brothers both vie for control after the death of the Head of the family, and the ambiguous nature of the subsequent final testament. Already six members of the family have left the city, wishing to seek out lives elsewhere in Essos, some even crossing the Narrow Sea to Westeros, and two more have met with their demise. Maegen Claiming descent from the original creators of the three bells of Norvos, something heavily disputed by the Motts of Qohor who declare responsibility, the Maegans have a long and rich history with the Free City they call their home. Whilst the Bearded Priests give their identity in service, it is thought that over the centuries near four-dozen Maegans have taken the vows, and amongst them five have served as High Priests. The Maegans, like the Ahrohrs, own land within the Hills of Norvos, the mountain range found to the north of the city. Amongst various small settlements, a number of mines can be found within their lands, yielding iron, tin and small deposits of silver. Vortyris Made wealthy with trade of metal and timber with Qohor, and velvet and animal tusks with Lorath, the Vortyris are a family known for their explorers and merchants. It is not uncommon for lesser members of the family to lead trading caravans across northern Essos, or disappear for half a decade to seek out the Bone Mountains or the Thousands Isles. The manse of the Vortyris family is constructed from pale grey-stone, sourced from the same quarries used for the Stone Walls of the High City, and the Fortress-Temple within it. An archway of bronze marks the entrance to the estate and from it hangs the heraldry of the family. Jaqados Vortyris is the most recent addition to the Council of Magisters, having taken on the position after the death of Belo Maegen in the late moons of 278AC.Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Free Cities Category:Norvos